Our Knight and Shining Armor Turned To Dust
by HarleyPetty
Summary: What happens when someone that is always loyal and saves us all, gets betrayed and will no longer help us. Find out in this story whether Percy Jackson will come back to save us or if we will turn to dust and fade away.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73fa6fe3564ed8bb9707c81c721ce1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f4f2182ff7313c948c3628b8223fb0"It was after the Giant War. We were all celebrating our victory, but mourning for our lost ones at the campfire. Even though we lost so many people we were all relieved that we actually won this war, and could have a moment of peace before another Great Prophecy came. We were in the middle of singing a campfire song when all twelve Olympians came down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edab5c4f2530409299a208b6aa1bdc5c""Perseus Jackson we would like to speak with you privately." Zeus boomed before teleporting me along with the rest back to Mount Olympus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba4989f949c11e6ddef046b5380d497""Why have you called me, sir," I said even though I hate being respectful to Zeus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d4b94aa583634e40dae741be1183be""We have some inside information that you have been siding with the rebels and have been doing some bad things to the camp and to other peoples properties," Zeus said, and as he said that Ares looked at me with a sinister look that one would give to their prey before killing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1493ec10b835c6f3585eef248650e6ce""What I just got back from protecting the camp. Why would anyone think that I would do something horrible like that?" I said with a little sadness. I can't believe anyone would blame for joining the rebels and breaking peoples property. My fatal flaw for crying out loud is loyalty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d631719ec4edae0e480c0037baf65ed""Ok we will trust you this time but if we get another complaint about you breaking stuff or you being a spy we will have to exile you from Camp Half-Blood." Zeus boomed as he teleported me back to the campfire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0387d9de811fbcdec9446f329ee70860""What did they need?" asked Annabeth. Geez, she is always so nosey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8082edb492415e575c45e1d3f99de7""Oh, nothing they just wanted to ask how my mom was doing." I lied, knowing that she could probably see right through it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a1455fd0eeec7dff92efe5673836ae""They wanted to ask about Sally?" Annabeth asked sounding a little suspicious/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25c80be0d6327eace9f4248940a58792""Yeah, wow it is getting late I better get to bed," I said as I kissed Annabeth goodnight and ran to my cabin. What was I going to do?/p 


End file.
